


[Cover Art ] A Fire of Devotion

by justaddgigi



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: Cover art for 'A Fire of Devotion' by ZeusParker. Done with the author's permission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Trek Voyager: A Fire of Devotion Part 1 of 4: Louder Than Sirens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961987) by [ZeusParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeusParker/pseuds/ZeusParker). 



> If you want art done for your story, or if you want behind the scenes sneak peaks of what I'm working right now you can now join my [facebook group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1327097557329606/). Also feel free to check out my brand new [portfolio](http://fannishfollies.gigikiersten.com/) and follow me on [ tumblr](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com).

 

  


 


End file.
